i have alway's loved you
by buttercup679
Summary: it's all about Ky man and Stenny just read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

Stan do you realize this is our last summer together as a group instill we all start college in the fall yea this suck's we ain't going to be friend's any more besides Kenny and Cart men our group's done for guy's yea this sucks guy's hey someone's not hear Cart men yea were is he he's at home he say's saying good bye to hard for him come on Cart men cheer up we can't leave like this Kenny hasn't told you I couldn't get into no college I'm going into the Army dude you could die so it's not like anyone would care my friend's and moms gone what do I have left nothing when do you leave today I was going to leave in secret but Kenny has a big mouth . Well see yea dude Erick Cart men let's go dude Kenny what's going on you to Kenny let's go yes sir you're in the Army we couldn't get into college guy's beside how were we all kidding it's always been me and Cart men and you and Stan you guy's have fun let's go Kenny general Token's getting tired of waiting coming Cart men you guy's have fun OK yea OK Ken hear Ken Stan sent you a letter Dear Kenny I miss you so much I wish you were hear with me XOXO can't wait so see you in 6 month's love Stan Dear Stan I miss you to how's Kyle holding up I love you to Stan dear Kenny not good he misses Cart men a lot Cart men hear you got a letter Dear Cart men I miss you when do you get to come home I miss having you next to me at nite Love Kyle Dear Kyle 2 more week's and we can get into south park community college like you and Stan love you to Kyle .


	2. carry on wayward son

Cart men I missed you I was only gone 7months Kyle I know but I missed you do you no what today is our birthday yes wear's Kenny oh he went straight to Stan's house something in a letter Stan sent him while we were there . Stan in the kitchen is it true you're pregnant yea why what are we having a boy no a girl Ken you don't seem happy it's this dame hormones I love you Kenny be carefully someone called you poor and I flipped out that's my boy Kyle what's wrong with Stan him and Kenny's having a baby what is it a girl when is he supposed to have it next week baby this is so cool Cart men I have to tell you something what Kyle you were gone so long I cheated on you Cart men I have to go I'm done Kyle you cheated on me why God I loved you Cart men just stop Kyle don't Kyle just don't . He cheated on me I was going to marry him what was I thinking Cart men Stan told me everything yea with Butter's of all people Kenny you can Stay with me and Stan for awhile Kenny yea were having this baby now let's go come on Cart men I can't move Kenny let's go push she's beautiful Stan is she yea sorry Ken I'm just tired sleep I love you I love you to she was born on Valentines day she's beautiful Ken I got to go when are you to going to talk Cart men never Ken I'm done . Cart men what did you do I cut myself no won love's me that's not true Cart men oh yea check face book Kyle and Butter's engaged hear Cart men watch Faith OK I'm you're uncle Cart men you're daddy's love you very mush they are lucky to have you Faith I wish I didn't miss you're uncle Kyle so mush I thought we were in love but I guess not he's having a baby with Butter's and there getting married and there going to have a better life then what I could have gave him Cart men hear Stan Kenny went to get some milk no you can hold her Cart men I think you need someone to talk to Cart men yea Stan Kenny told me you cut you're self so Cart men you can die from shit like that how care's there's no one hear for me every thing's shite Stan I know it feel's like that know Cart men but it well get better I promise .


	3. finally

You put on you're hat you fix you're jewfro you ask me if you look alright and I say no bitch you look horrible to nite you dress like a hokier not the expensive type so take a one way flight because bitch you look horrible to nite . What did you thank I think you're still mad at Kyle but at least you've stooped cutting how about you Faith did you like uncle Cart men song he just misses you're uncle Kyle how's coming over with he's new boy friend today I won't be hear I'm going to a bar Cart men you have to get over it I well with 3 pitcher's of beer Stan goodness Faith what are we going to do with you're uncle Cart men let daddy go with him nice try Kenny but you're stuck hear dammit . 4 more Clyde Cart men haven't you drunk enough no I'm cutting you off Cart men go home there's no one to go home to ass hole and Stan and Kenny's having Kyle and Butter's over just go home fine I'll got to the liquorice store I'll take you're biggest glass of Jack Daniels OK have a nice day you to Cart men you're drunk ye I I am man Kenny take Cart men up stair's how often do you have to put up with this every time we talk about you and Butter's well nite guy's Kenny yea Cart men why dose life suck I don't know Cart men because you want it to maybe if you cried like normal people you wouldn't be so sad Cart men don't cry but this won does I miss him Ken it kill's me to see them together it ain't getting better and it never well Cart men put the knife down Stan call 911 why Cart men stabbed his self Cart men wake up what happened you stabbed you're self can we just go home yea come on do you promise not to do this any more is Kyle still with Butter yea then nope I would rather be dead then alive that's it Cart men snap out of it OK I well you guy's are true friend's wear's Faith Cart men there getting married today Kenny it's OK Stan Cart men no really I do I'm in love with some one else how Erick Cart men I'm sorry Butter's Cart men Kyle I love you I couldn't go threw with it I love you Cart men I love you to Kyle finally you can say that again hey Stan look at this 12:45 right on the spot .


	4. i love you

Cart men I love you I love you to Kyle how mush more then you'll ever know Stan where's my favorite girl right hear uncle Cart men what's up we came to see you I thought uncle Kyle would never get back together and he was a fealty no good Jew rat oh really Kyle you pissed me off what did you expect me to say what you said but all's forgiven and we get married in 2 week's I'm so happy you and me both Kyle. Cart men yea were married now what do you want to do love you the rest of my life Stan Kenny were Faith at the mall she's 8 guy's she look's just like Stan and act's like Kenny hey you know I love you baby I know were all happy we can leave together happily now .


End file.
